This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal is to test the efficacy of a novel compound that may reduce the damage induced by high-dose radiation. If proven effective, such compound would be useful to treat humans after accidental exposure.